


Mother's Trip

by tillyenna



Series: NYR Punishment verse [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The New York Rangers take their mum's on a Roadie - it provides one mother an insight into her son's life that she really REALLY didn't need.Tagged characters are referenced, but don't actually feature... only their mumsWARNING: This fic very loosely references someone's daddy kink.... the word 'daddy' is not used, and it's only a second hand report. But I'm mentioning it so you can steer clear if you need to.
Series: NYR Punishment verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Mother's Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Eva - Henrik's mother  
> Natalia - Georgie's mother  
> Trish - Stromer's mother  
> Linda - Staalsy's mother

It’s strange, this mother’s trip. Eva feels a little out of place, older than most of the other mothers as it is – not unexpected, because Henke is much older than most of the players – although it’s nice to see Linda Staal again – since their boys are close they’ve spent more than a few enjoyable dinner parties together.

The “moms” as the north american’s keep calling them have unconsciously split themselves into two groups – the north americans, and the Europeans. Of course, she spends a lot more time with Natalia than the other mothers – it’s a different ball game being the mother of a goalie. Some of the other mothers give her a funny look when they are talking about how short their boys careers will be, and she says yes, short, but it’s nice when they eventually come home – there’s a few askance looks at her, until Linda laughs and says, “It’s ok honey – people always forget about Jared too.” And they talk about that for a moment, their poor forgotten boys, Joel and Jared, always named as someone else’s brother – never named as a player in their own right.

Trish Strome is the natural ringleader – she claims it’s because she has three boys who all play in the NHL, to which Eva just raises an eyebrow at Linda, who’s trying diplomatically not to giggle. Of course it’s Trish who reads out the starting line up, the rest of them crowded in through the door to the locker room. Eva would rather not go in – she spent enough of her younger years ferrying her sons to and from practise – she knows how a hockey locker room smells and the further away from it she can be, the better.

It startles her when Trish Strome catches her by the arm before the game. “Is your Hank ok honey?” she asks in her brash accent and over familiar way.

Eva tries not to wince at the crude Americanisation of her boy’s name, “Henke is fine I think.” She says carefully.

“I know they announce the netminder for the game hours in advance, but when I said little Igor’s name, well your Hank looked like he wanted to hurt someone.”

“Ah,” Eva tries to find the most diplomatic way to say this, “I think he feels uncomfortable that you always get Igor’s name wrong.”

“Oh Honey,” Trish laughs loudly, “Igor doesn’t mind, and it’s such fun to try and say.”

Thankfully, Natalia Georgiev steps in at that moment, “If Igoryok did mind, he probably wouldn’t say anything.”

Elena wanders over, because his own mother hadn’t be able to attend the trip, all of the Russian mothers had adopted Igor, with his complete inability to speak English half the time, plus his sweet shy nature, they’d been eager to take him under their wing. “Igoryok is sweet boy. I think he say nothing.”

Natalia nods, “And you know how protective Henke is of Sasha and Igoryok.”

Eva tactfully doesn’t say anything – if she has a feeling about why Henrik is perhaps a little more protective of Igor than anyone else, she won’t betray him to share that information.

“Oh,” Trish coos, “That does make sense, he’s like their hockey dad,” she doesn’t seem to notice the wince on Eva’s face, or Linda Staal frantically shaking her head at her, “You know, I coulda sworn the other day I heard Igor call him ‘Papa’ they’re just adorable.”

That’s the moment Eva decides that she doesn’t care about seeming rude anymore – she just turns and walks away – there are some things about her son that she really doesn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, I have NOTHING against Trish Strome - I'm sure she's lovely. But seriously, Shestyorkin is not that hard to say.... I'd have forgiven her for saying Shesterkin.... but she mangled it. Twice.
> 
> Also, this (like my Mika/Henke fic) technically fits in with the wider universe I am creating for the Rangers... but it also works as a pointless standalone...


End file.
